The present invention is generally related to electronic measurement and testing, and more specifically to systems and methods for tagging measurement values.
There are many types of electronic measurement and testing instruments (MTIs). Such MTIs include oscilloscopes (analog and digital), spectrum analyzers, and logic analyzers, among others. An oscilloscope is a test instrument that displays electronic signals (waves and pulses) on a screen. A typical analog service oscilloscope delivers accuracy within 2 to 5% on both X and Y axes, accommodates low mV to high V inputs, and features time bases that measure from seconds to nanoseconds.
In digital-storage oscilloscopes, signals are digitally coded by an analog-to-digital converter (ADC) into digital bit patterns that are stored in memory. The signals are then retrieved from memory and displayed via a cathode ray tube (CRT) or other display device. A considerable advantage of the digital-storage oscilloscope is its ability to store events prior to triggering so that they can be reproduced and analyzed. Furthermore, any portion of the waveform can be read out motionless, so it can be studied in complete detail.
Logic analyzers, which occupy major roles in debugging hardware and software, usually display waveform timing, digital words in state, and disassembly for microprocessor operations codes. Furthermore, in such instruments, horizontal scales are adjustable, data-point time differences can be measured, and waveform expansion (zooming) is possible.
Spectrum analyzers can tune and detect electronic signals from low frequencies to medium gigahertz (GHz). They can analyze signal content in terms of frequency and can display the result with high accuracy and detail. In addition to oscilloscopes, logic analyzers, and spectrum analyzers, other examples of MTIs include vector analyzers, network analyzers, and mass spectrometers.
An MTI typically includes one or more controllers. If an MTI includes only one controller, then such controller may be required to keep track of all of the data flow in the MTI. In other words the controller must determine the type and location of each data value in the MTI. The complexity of a single controller that keeps track of all of the data flow grows exponentially in relation to the complexity of the MTI. Consequently, a single controller is only used in less complex MTIs.
The more common method for designing an MTI is to include an independent controller for each sub-system within the MTI. Such an arrangement requires a global controller and a consistent set of data-flow rules. Often, the global controller provides xe2x80x9cgoxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cresetxe2x80x9d signals. The data-flow rules dictate the order of data flow, such as, for example, xe2x80x9cpropagate a single channel 1 data value, followed by a single channel 2 data value, then repeat the process.xe2x80x9d There are data-flow rules for each processing module and for each mode of operation. For example, in a different mode, the above rule might be changed to xe2x80x9cpropagate a stream of only channel 1 values.xe2x80x9d
Multiple controllers within an MTI may not be very difficult to design as long as the number of different operation modes is small. The complexity of such controllers, however, grows exponentially with the number of operation modes and the number of data-flow rules. Furthermore, changes to the operation modes or data-flow rules often necessitate the redesign of a large number of sub-systems to implement any new and/or different rules. For example, assume the designer of a xe2x80x9creadoutxe2x80x9d module decides to change its design such that it repeatedly propagates two channel 1 values followed by two channel 2 values. This design change immediately affects the design requirements for a data splitting module that receives data values (directly or indirectly) from the readout module. As a result, a design change for one MTI module may have complex, time consuming, and risky consequences since it may necessitate the redesign of other MTI modules and since it may be difficult to determine if all of the appropriate modules were correctly modified. Therefore, there exists a need for systems and methods that address these and/or other problems associated with MTIs.
The present invention provides systems and methods for measuring a characteristic of a device under test (DUT). Briefly described, an embodiment of one such method includes receiving an analog signal from an electronic circuit, converting the analog signal into a digital form that includes at least one digital data value that measures a characteristic of the DUT, and associating a data tag with the data value.
The present invention can also be viewed as providing a system for measuring a characteristic of a DUT. In this regard, an embodiment of one such system includes an analog to digital converter that is configured to convert an analog signal into a digital form that includes at least one digital data value that measures a characteristic of the DUT, and logic that is configured to associate a data tag with the data value.
Other systems, methods, features, and advantages of the present invention will be or become apparent to one with skill in the art upon examination of the following drawings and detailed description. It is intended that all such additional systems, methods, features, and advantages be included within this description, be within the scope of the present invention, and be protected by the accompanying claims.